1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of film deposition for forming a thin film on an object to be processed, such as a semiconductor wafer, and to a film deposition system.
2. Background Art
Generally, in the production of semiconductor integrated circuits, objects to be processed, such as semiconductor wafers, are repeatedly subjected, sheet by sheet, to various processing steps, such as film deposition, etching, heat treatment, modification, and recrystallization, thereby obtaining desired integrated circuits. Moreover, the recent demand for thinner integrated circuits having higher levels of integration has made the line width, film thickness, etc. of integrated circuits much smaller than ever.
Metallic compound films of high-melting-point organometallic materials tend to be often used as materials that show relatively low resistivity even when they are made thinner than ever and patterned to have extremely small line widths, that are excellent in adhesion with dissimilar materials, and that can be deposited at relatively low temperatures. Examples of metallic compound films of high-melting-point organometallic materials include TaN (tantalum nitride film). There is also such a case where silicon, carbon, or both of these elements are incorporated into tantalum nitride film, as needed, to give TaSiN, TaCN, or TaSiCN film, respectively.
For example, tantalum nitride film is often used, in a transistor, as a gate electrode, as a barrier layer to be interposed between a metal gate electrode and a polysilicon layer formed on it, as a barrier layer to be used for making contact via through holes, via holes, etc., or as a barrier layer for aluminum or copper wiring, and, in a capacitor, as an upper or lower electrode.
A metallic compound film of a high-melting-point organometallic material, such as tantalum nitride film, is usually formed by the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, or by the ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method in which extremely thin films are successively layered, one over the other, by alternately and repeatedly feeding a high-melting-point organometallic material gas and a nitride gas (Published Japanese Translation No. 2005-512337, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2002-50588, No. 2004-277772, No. 2004-263265 and No. 2005-11940).
Recently, design rules have become very strict. Specifically, line width and film thickness have become smaller. Thus, it has been requested to shift from a conventional poly-silicon gate to a metallic gate, for example for a gate electrode of a transistor. Correspondingly, as a material of a PMOS gate electrode, PT, Ru, W or the like have been found out.
However, as a material of an nMOS gate electrode, it is still difficult to find out some materials having such a low work function as 4.1 eV. For example, in the documents 1 (Behavior of Effective Work Function in Metal/High K Gate Stack under High Temperature Process ┘ Extended Abstracts of the 2004 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Material, Tokyo 2004 pp. 202-203), work function of 4.4 to 4.7 eV is disclosed for a gate electrode made of TaN, and work function of 4.3 to 4.5 eV is disclosed for a gate electrode made of TaSiN. On the other hand, in the documents 2 (Challenges for The Integration of Metal Gate Electrodes ┘ IEDM Tech.Dig.P.P.287-290 December 2004 IEEE), it is reported that TaxCy achieves work function of 4.18 eV, which is lower than that of TaSiN. However, in the documents 3 (Ta-based metal gate (Ta, TaBx, TaNx and Ta(x)-Modulated Work Function and Improved Thermal Stability ┘ Extended Abstract of the 2005 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials Kobe 2005 pp. 850-851), 4.8 to 5.0 eV is shown as work function of TaCx. Taking into consideration all these documents, it can be said that a material showing stably low work function has not been found out yet.